It Isn't Fair
by aidyr
Summary: Monika is overcome with anger after Natsuki once again appears with an injury. No doubt from her father. Sayori and Yuri have to calm their girlfriend before she does something she regrets. - Also published on AO3 -


"Monika, calm down and breath for a minute…? Please?"

Calming down was the last thing Monika wanted to do. She paced angry circles around the club room, her face burned with vexation and ire. Sayori's pleas did little to stop her fuming temper. This had been a long time coming, really. Each and every time Natsuki showed up with a bruise or a bump, a little more of her patience disappeared. Today's injury had been the final straw. She was sick and tired of some drunken whore-son hitting their girlfriend for no damn reason at all.

Natsuki deserved so, so much better than that. She deserved love and care, both away from and at home. She sure as hell didn't deserve to be beaten and starved because the man she lives with decided one day that he could. Frankly, she had half a mind to march over there and break his fat, ugly nose. But she knew better. For better or for worse.

"I agree with Sayori…" Yuri added timidly. "I understand your frustrations but… I don't believe you're thinking quite clearly at the moment."

Monika spun around on her heel to face Yuri, the taller girl flinched away from the burning indignation written across their club president's face. "How can you guys be so okay with this!? I'm damn glad Natsuki had to leave early today, because I wouldn't be able to talk to you about this if she were here."

"Woah, Moni," Sayori stepped forward and hesitantly rested a hand on Monika's shoulder. "We're not ' _okay_ ' with anything that's happening to Natsuki. My heart aches whenever I see what that jerk does to her. I promise Yuri feels the same."

Sayori had motioned toward Yuri, as if to indicate what she meant. Yuri in turn, nodded her head in agreement. "Today when she came in, the first thing I took note of was the bruise. I thought to myself… What a bastard he is. What an irredeemable bastard." Yuri took her long purple hair in her hands, toying with the silky strands nervously as she continued on, "But you know the situation as well I, Monika. We can't do anything without seriously risking her safety—"

"We need to call the cops!" Monika was adamant. She'd tried to convince the others to take this course of action in the past, but they'd stood their ground. They claimed it wouldn't be respectful of Natsuki's wishes to make such a decision without her consent. After all, they'd all thoroughly discussed and argued that matter already. Natsuki didn't feel it was yet necessary to call the cops. And even if it were, she hadn't anywhere else to go. She didn't care at all to be put into the foster system, nor did she have extended family willing to take her in. And if they attempted to do anything other than calling authorities, the possibility of Natsuki suffering for it were far too high. She was caught between a rock and a hard place.

And it wasn't fair.

"Moni…" Sayori wrapped her arms around her girlfriend from behind. Monika's shoulders slackened at the warm feeling surrounding her, but it wasn't quite enough to calm her down. "You know we can't. Not yet at least."

Yuri gingerly approached the two. She met Monika's tense green stare and felt herself shrink under its intensity. It was only when she leaned down to press a kiss against her cheek that the flame in Monika's gaze started to cool. If only a little. "We know how much you care about her. You know we care about her too… But the best we can do for now is be here for her. And be ready to jump in if the situation calls for it."

Monika felt bitter tears pricking the corners of her vision. "I… I don't like that a bit." Monika liked feeling in control. She liked knowing how to handle a situation. In all honestly, feeling this helpless gave her a fair bit of anxiety. Especially given the weight of it all.

Sayori nodded sadly. She and Yuri too felt themselves beginning to tear up. "We know."

"This is bullshit…" Monika quietly added.

Yuri sighed, bringing a hand up to wipe the tears starting to stream down her girlfriend's flustered cheeks. "It is…"

After a beat of heavy silence, Sayori was the first to decide on their next course of action. "That settles it. I'm calling Natsuki. We're all going to hang out and cuddle."

Monika wanted to protest. She wanted to say they hadn't talked enough about this. But… cuddles did sound rather nice at the moment.

"We can all go to my house," Yuri offered with a gentle smile. "I can make tea for everyone."

Both girls turned to look at Monika with soft, expectant looks. She finally felt her resolve leaving her. She let out a breath she'd apparently been holding, "Okay… Fine."

Sayori pulled out her phone and dialed their lovely number four. It was time for feel-good cuddles.

 **(***)**

"I hope you all know it wasn't exactly easy convincing Papa to let me out on such short notice."

Natsuki had acted the second she walked in the door that she wanted no part of their scheduled cuddle-session. But she was transparent as glass.

Monika scoffed, holding her small pink haired sweetheart like she were the most precious thing in the world. "I hate your father."

At this, Natsuki smirked. She leaned into Monika's embrace. "Hey, I hear you. But don't worry too much. I'm fine, alright? I'm a tough girl."

Monika's lips pulled into a smile, no matter how small. "I know you are…" She then added softly, looking from Sayori to Yuri and back to Natsuki, "We love you a lot. Please take care of yourself."

Natsuki would usually act the part of the tsundere at remarks such as that. But given the atmosphere… she couldn't help but feel her heart swell at how affectionate her girlfriends were being. Monika was holding her tight from behind, Sayori was laying across her lap, and Yuri was seated next to Monika, Natsuki's small tender hand held firmly in her own. "Yeah…" She breathed, softly. Her cheeks turned a fair shade of red. "I love you guys too…"


End file.
